


We're up all night to find hope!

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of all, I swear I can't write porn in this day and age but here's my first attempt at yaoi so please don't bash me for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're up all night to find hope!

Komaeda sat on the edge of the bed, his partner standing before him. They were both fully clothed, though this wouldn't last for long.Naegi smiled, taking off his sweatshirt and tossing it lazily to the ground "Are you sure about this, Komaeda-kun?" the original super high school luck asked. "Completely." The hope addict smirked, walking closer to Naegi. He slipped his fingers under Naegi's tanktop, and pulled it up, exposing some of his skin.The mousy-haired boy nodded, giving the hopester a small peck on the lips before fully removing his shirt. "Your turn Ko.." he whispered.

The luck/hopester smiled at hearing those words, and immediately threw his jacket to the ground. He then quickly pulled off his tanktop, and they were both shirtless in front of each other."Now tell me Nagito.." the younger boy flirted, biting his bottom lip with a smirk. "D-do you wanna get... lucky?" he asked before giggling a bit. Naegi is literally a Na-eggy.Komaeda smiled at Naegi's comment, as he did pretty much every time he spoke. The luckster was just too cute! He answered by bending down and giving the hella shorter boy a kiss on the lips.Naegi practically purred when the albino elder touched him. "Komaeda, do you want to take top or bottom this time?" he moaned, grabbing and trying to undo the other male's fly.

"Mmm.... Bottom, Makoto..." Komaeda purred. "Do you need help with that?" He noticed Naegi having a bit of trouble with his pants button. "Sorry, hope it'll be easier next time..." Komaeda apologized.The ahogay chucked as he finally undid Nagito's fly and smiled at his four-leaf clover boxers. "We do have lube right? This can't be like one of Fukawa's stories..." he mumbled, pulling down the albino's pants. "Of course!" The white haired boy said, grabbing the vanilla flavored lube from behind his dresser. "I think this'll do the trick!" He winked."A-alright.." Naegi insisted, undoing his boxers so he was completely naked. "Get ready for the hope train~ Choo choo..." he presented weakly, an average sized member.

"Nice!!" The hopester said, surveying the younger boy's body. "Now it's my turn..." He whispered slowly, sliding his pants all the way to his ankles and stripping himself of his boxers. The auburn-haired boy giggled, Komaeda was quite lucky to have a member at that size as he bent down and planted it with a kiss. “Mmm..” he moaned. “It tastes like.. hope.” The hope addict gasped, feeling Naegi's soft lips touch his member, though it was really only a second long. "Naegi...." He whispered. Naegi giggled a bit at his horrible pun from earlier as he kissed Komaeda’s cock a second time, swirling and twisting his tongue around it with a smile. When he paused to breathe he smiled at the albino. “You sure like that huh?” the luckster insisted before continuing his work.

Komaeda moaned at Naegi's actions, feeling his tongue on his staff. "Y-yes, Makoto.... P-please continue!" He gasped in between moans. The mousy-haired boy continued, occasionally holding back laughter from his bad pun earlier. He did not have the sense of humor as the average person .Komaeda moaned at Naegi's actions, feeling his tongue on his extremely hard cock. "You seem kinda close, I was h-hoping we could wait until I was inside you... " he mumbled, not noticing that he was already fidgeting with his own member."A-actually... th-that sounds quite hope inducing..." He said shakily.

"Hmm?" the original luckster questioned, half-moaning. "W-what do you mean Komaeda?" he asked before moving himself towards the older boy. "B-but never mind... please.. try it.." Naegi begged, motioning towards his dong."Of course!" Komaeda smiled, looking at Naegi's penis. He got on his knees and positioned his mouth in front of it, then wrapped his lips around it. "Oh.. god Komaeda..." he mumbled, thrusting a bit into the hopester's mouth. "T-this is filling me up with... uh hope!" the brown-haired boy insisted.The white haired boy stopped for a second and looked up at Naegi. "I'm h-happy to hear that, Naegi!" He said and then continued to suck Naegi's small, but still useful member.. He swirled his tongue around the tip and sides of it, moaning a bit himself.

The auburn-haired boy moaned, feeling his member get harder as the albino worked his magic. Jesus christ he had a good tongue.. Hinata must love this. “F-faster..” the ahogay whispered to avoid screaming."Mmmmm...." Komaeda teased, swirling his tongue faster on Naegi's tip. The original luckster continued moaning quietly, biting his fist- A bad habit he had gotten from Togami. “Oh… god Komaeda.. I-I’m so close” he squealed, thrusting into the white-haired anime boy’s throat."Good." Komaeda said simply, feeling Naegi's penis thrust into his mouth repeatedly, making him moan. He continued sucking and swirling, waiting for Naegi to come.

With a few small twitches and a small scream, Naegi climaxed into Komaeda's mouth, filling it with semen and hope.Komaeda moaned, feeling his mouth fill up with the fluid, which he swallowed with some difficulty. "It's your turn again Naegi.." He said.Panting a bit, the luckster smiled before replying "Inside you or with my mouth?" he asked, shaking the pain out of his left hand. The albino blushed. "Inside me, if you don't mind...." He said somewhat shyly. The thought of the younger boy inside of him made him whimper. This made Makoto smile as he climbed on top of the hopester. "Uhh.. Komaeda?" he asked, practically out of breath from his climax. "I k-kinda have a question.."

"What is it, my dear?" The albino smirked. He felt Naegi climb on top of him, feeling his memeber press into his back a slight bit.  This caused the mousey-haired to blush, “Uh.. which hole is it?” he squeaked, spreading lubrication to his member and Komaeda’s entrance. Komaeda laughed at the luckster's cluelessness (and innocence, somewhat) and pointed to the correct hole. “Ooh..” the younger boy said, sounding a bit like Junko or any other airheaded blonde. “A-alright Komaeda, I’m putting my.. dick inside you okay?” he announced before entering the hopester luckily.

Ko gasped and moaned as soon as soon as Naegi's cock was inside him, though he still wanted to laugh at the little "Announcement". "O-oh yes, N-naegi...." Komaeda moaned."I hope you l-like the feeling of that.." Naegi stammered before snickered before turning into some soft giggling. He carefully bucked himself inside the albino. The hopester gasped at the sudden thrust, and moaned at the pleasure it gave him. "Oh, y-yes, I like this.... V-very much!" He gasped.The luckster nodded with a smile as he continued thrusting inside the white-haired anime no-homo boyfriend. Komaeda was extremely tight to his surprise.

Komaeda could feel himself getting close to a climax, with all the thrusting from the younger boy inside him. "Ma-Makoto... I-I'm going to c-come.." Makoto smiled at this. He was doing good. Very good. “S-scream my name..” he commanded, practically whispering before he gave in a few final thrusts into the albino. "Makoto!" Komaeda screeched before climaxing, his fluid spilling onto the floor. He panted and gasped from the climax and the whole experience of sex with Naegi. The mousey-haired boy pulled himself out of the white-haired boy. “H-hey Komaeda?” he asked, wiping some sweat off of his brow with a half-smile.

"Mhm? I'm listening," He responded, fiddling with his hair which had gotten messed up during sex. "What is it?". The brown haired boy quickly collected his boxers and looked at Komaeda with an adorable smile. "We stayed up all night to get lucky!" he blurted before he practically fell over laughing. "Makoto...." Komaeda paused. "I love you. " He said with certainty. As if the luckster could respond with his response of "I love you too" as he opened mouth reply but merely continued laughing."It's okay if you are unable to respond. I understand the power of puns." The hopester said sympathetically.

Naegi slapped his leg like a hillbilly during a jamboree as he barely whispered the words "Thank you, I love you too!" before dissolving into laughter."I'm glad to hear that! I hoped that would be the case!" Komaeda put his arm around the mousy haired boy's shoulder, and they laughed together. After a good twenty minutes of Naegi's adorably contagious laughter. "T-thank you so much Komaeda, that was amazing.." he mumbled. "Anytime, my dear." He closed his eyes and rested his head on Naegi's shoulder.The auburn-haired boy smiled as he kissed the hopester's head. "A-alright".

 **  
**Komaeda opened his eyes one last time to look at the boy before smiling and closing them again. "I guess I really am lucky." He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore please dont read this more than once.


End file.
